<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Words of Wisdom by Verdigirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875477">Words of Wisdom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdigirl/pseuds/Verdigirl'>Verdigirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Advice, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, POV Solas (Dragon Age), Pining, Pining Solas (Dragon Age), Relationship Advice, Teasing, The Fade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdigirl/pseuds/Verdigirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Solas visits his good friend, the Spirit of Wisdom, in the Fade, he didn't think their visit would turn so personal... or that Wisdom offered relationship advice so readily. Written as part of the Beyond the Veil's Artober event.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Lavellan/Solas, Solas &amp; Wisdom (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Beyond the Veil's Artober Event</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Words of Wisdom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is part of the Beyond the Veil's Artober event, for Day 7's prompt: 'Spirit.' 500 maximum. References my Inquisitor, Aranehn Lavellan. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You seem different, my friend.”</p><p>Solas leaned against the tree he’d conjured in his dream. He enjoyed visiting his friend, the spirit Wisdom—their conversations always fascinated him—but tonight she kept veering into personal subjects. It grated on his patience.</p><p>“I am not a spirit like you,” he replied. “Mortals are changeable.”</p><p>“It suits you.” She floated placidly beside him. “She challenges your beliefs and draws you into the present.”</p><p>Solas could feel his cheeks flush with heat. “Aranehn’s a liability, a risk I cannot afford—”</p><p>“Solas!” Wisdom cut him off. “You do not bear the world’s weight on your shoulders; you no longer walk alone. Tell her the truth. She can handle it.”</p><p>He scoffed. “She would leave me the moment I told her the truth—”</p><p>“Aranehn is open-minded and merciful. Tell her, and she may surprise you with her acceptance. Hiding your purpose from her would only drive her away.” A silence settled between them. “‘<em>Andaran atish’an</em>, Solas,’” Wisdom said in a squeaky tone. “‘I want to ask you about the Fade.’” He rolled his eyes.</p><p>“She doesn’t sound like that.”</p><p>“‘I jump from the library balcony and upset the paint pots on your scaffold because the stairs take too long—'”</p><p>“She rarely—”</p><p>“‘I flirt with the Tevinter to make you jealous. Works every time—'”</p><p>“<em>Wisdom!</em>” If his face grew any hotter, it could cook an egg, he was certain.</p><p>“…Do you not wish to practice your conversation with her? It usually calms you.”</p><p>“<em>Yes!</em> <em>No!</em> I—<em>fenedhis.</em>” He got to his feet and paced in frustration. “I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>“You do, you simply fear doing it.” Wisdom sighed. “Madness is repeating the same action and expecting different outcomes; you cannot push her away and expect her to remain close. She shall move on.”</p><p>“Perhaps it is for the best—”</p><p>“For the first time in many ages, I see you’re happy, <em>lethallin.</em> She brings you joy, and joy is the greatest blessing mortals can give each other. Do not squander such an opportunity on principle. <em>Tell</em> her.”</p><p>Solas turned away with a sigh. “All that I’ve worked for would be in peril.”</p><p>“Yet would all that work mean anything, if she was not there with you to share it?”</p><p>Solas stopped mid-step, staring at Wisdom as the realization dawned on him. All of the years of planning, of lying and plotting and skulking in the shadows, would mean nothing without Aranehn. “Alright. I shall tell her the truth—”</p><p>“<em>And</em> tell her what’s in your heart. Pining distracts from your purpose. Speak and be done with it; you’ll be much happier.”</p><p>Solas nodded. “Thank you. You are very wise,” he murmured.</p><p>Wisdom smiled her gentle smile. “I <em>am</em> Wisdom, after all; I know everything… even how to make a Dread Wolf smile,” she replied.</p><p>He covered his laugh with a feeble cough, and was happy he could call such a kindly spirit as Wisdom his friend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>